Lore of Transfiguration
The Lore of Transfiguration allows the Fallen manipulate and change his own body or others. N.B. Transfiguration powers are not illusions , the demon actually change his own body 'Abilities' • Mimic: This evocation allows the Defiler to assume the exact mannerisms and vocal patterns of a subject allowig her to diguise herself enough to fool a distant observer.. Low-Grace: Torment invariably bleeds through the disguise and unsettles any witnesses. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Expression + Transfiguration versus subject's Wits + Composure *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexsive *'Duration' Scene This evocation requires the Defiler to have spent at least an hour in close company with the individual she seeks to mimic. If you get more successes, the target believes that the Defiler is the person she attempts to mimic. Encountering someone who has never met the mimicked subject succeeds automatically. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can mimic the voice and mannerisms of others, but their Torment invariably bleeds through the disguise and unsettles any witnesses, inspiring feelings of discomfort and paranoia. Roll Resolve + Power stat - Defiler Torment for someone who encounters the disguised demon. If the roll fails, the mortal is so unsettled by the Defiler's presence that she flees the demon's presence. '•• Alter Appearance': The Defiler can use this evocation to alter cosmetic features of herself or others. Low-Grace: Torment can cause disturbing deformities. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Presence + Subterfuge + Transfiguration versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexsive *'Duration' Special The Defiler can alter one cosmetic feature per success rolled. The alterations remain for a scene or they can be made permanent by the expenditure of one Willpower Dot. Your character must touch a subject if another being is changed. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body or that of another actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can alter the features of themselves or others almost, but unless they maintain strict control, their Torment can cause disturbing deformities. When your character performs this evocation successfully, make a Stamina + Power stat - Defiler Torment score roll. If the roll fails, he or his subject suffers a subtle but unsettling deformity. All Social rolls idecreased by two due to this deformity. '••• Alter Shape': The Defiler can alter his own physical shape and dimensions, increasing or decreasing height, weight, shoulder width, and girth. Low-Grace: The result is a dark, sinister version of the victim's expectations. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Presence + Subterfuge + Transfiguration *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Special The Defiler can alter one physical feature per success rolled. Alterations persist for a scene, can be dismissed prematurely, or can be made permanent by the expenditure of one Willpower Dot. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. For every 2 successess she can raise or decrease a physical attribute too (She can't exceed the maximum for her Torment score). Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are capable of performing the same evocation, but the potential exists for deformities to warp their appearance. When your character performs this evocation successfully, roll Resolve. If the roll fails, the Defiler suffers a crippling deformity and loses one point from a Physical Attribute for the duration of the evocation. You choose which Attribute is affected (it can't be raised by this power, but you can raise the unaffected ones). '•••• Doppleganger': This evocation allows the Defiler to alter her appearance completely, based on the expectations of her victim. She assumes the form of the person that the victim expects or wants to see. Low-Grace: The result is a dark, sinister version of the victim's expectations. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Manipulation + Empathy + Transfiguration versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene If your roll succeeds, your character assumes the physical form, voice, and mannerisms of a person whom the victim expects to see within the context of the scene. if you wish, your demon can dig deeper into the individual for whom the victim has strong feelings, but doing so requires 3 successess. if your character attempts to use this evocation on a group of individuals, assuming a form that all of them might expect to see in a given situation, requires 5 successess. There's no illusion at work here -- your character's body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Low-Grace: When monstrous Defilers perform this evocation, the result is a dark, sinister version of the victim's expectations. All Social rolls to manipulate the subject gain the rote quality as any inappropriate feelings or urges that the onlooker has toward the demon may be indulged. '••••• Shapechanger': his evocation gives the Defiler complete mastery over the physical features of herself or others. Low-Grace: they risk creating a reflection of their torment instead. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Intelligence + Medicine + Transfiguration versus subject's Stamina + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special Your character must touch a subject. If your roll succeeds, your character can alter her (or another's) physical appearance to anything she wishes, every successess can be used to raise or decrease the Presence attribute (Limited by the Power stat of the subject), every 2 successess can be used to gain the Striking Looks merit (You need 4 successess to gain the 4 dots version). If she wants to alter another person's appearance to meet their own specific desires (as opposed to a willing subject's), the target number is 3. Your character's or a subject's other Attributes and Abilities remain the same, no matter what shape is assumed. The effects of this evocation last for a scene, or they can be made permanent by expending one Willpower Dot. There's no illusion at work here -- the body actually changes -- so other demons may be fooled with this power. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons must exercise careful control when performing this evocation, or they risk creating a reflection of their torment instead. If the evocation is performed successfully, make a Resolve roll. If the roll fails, the subject assumes the form of a hideous monster, it's Presence is considered 0 (Use Strength for intimidation rolls). Mortals who witness this nightmarish figure flee in terror without a successful Composure + Power stat - Defiler Torment roll. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the witness suffers a temporary derangement. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: MAMMETUM' The angels of transfiguration reveal themselves as luminescent figures devoid of identifying feature or expression, haunting in their silence and deliberate grave. Their entire body is a mirror reflecting the moods and thoughts of those around them, shifting like quicksilver amid a riot of conflicting feelings and expressions. 'POWERS:' *'Casts No Reflection:' The demon's image doesn't appear in a mirror, nor can it be captured in a photograph or by a video camera. *'Improved Dexterity:' +2 dexterity *'Enhanced Empathy:' Empathy rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. *'Pass Without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, and her passage doesn't disturb the surrounding environment in any way. She leaves no footprints and disturbs no foliage. 'LOW-GRACE FORM:' Angels of transfiguration who are lost to their torment lose their luminescence, reflecting their pain and hatred in a series of horrific visions of the Abyss. The creature is a walking panorama of tortured spirits clawing silently at the wall separating them from the physical world. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS: *'Claws/Teeth:' The character manifests claws and fangs that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *''' Extra Speed:' Spending a faith point per turn ,for each dot in Winds or Torment (pick the lower one) he gains +1 initiative, +1 defense (against ranged attacks too, and multiple attacks) and multiple his speed. *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative *'Venom:' The demon's claws and teeth are coated with venom. If the Defiler inflicts at least one health level of damage (bashing, lethal, or aggravated) in an unarmed attack, a Stamina + Power stat - Defiler Torment roll is made for the victim every turn thereafter for a number of turns equal to the Defiler's Torment score. If a roll fails, the victim suffers one additional health level of lethal damage. DTF: '''Demon: The Fallen Rulebook', p. 207-209 <<<< BACK